


You're good

by BadWolfNovak



Series: Marvel ship oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Hulk Feels, I love this ship, I'll fight haters I swear, Natasha Feels, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Bruce, Protective Natasha, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak





	You're good

"Do you remember the first time you turned into the big guy in front of me?" She murmured softly, kneeling in front of him. Her big green eyes won't let him look away.

Bruce pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders, avoiding the question for a moment longer. He sighs as he nods slowly. "You mean when I almost killed you? When I traumatised you? When you saw who I really am?" He mutters, finally tearing his gaze away from hers settling it on the floor of the quinjet.

"I was terrified, true. I won't lie to you about it, you know that. But I was also grateful that you were on _our_ team. One of the good guys; because you **are** good Bruce Banner." Natasha's lips curve into the small smile she reserves just for him. She finally gives in and invades his space. She pushes his arms apart, settling with her back against his chest.

The doctor sighs, a mixture of comfort and peace, as her familiar weight rests against him. His arms curl around her automatically as they have thousands of times. "I wasn't good today...this mission, I lost it. I wasn't thinking straight. And if I'm going to lose it every time you're in danger, maybe.."

Bruce is cut off by Natasha's lips on his. She rests her forehead against his, her fiery red hair tickling his cheek. "Wanna know what I think? Maybe this all means that the big guy has a heart. Or maybe you should just shut up." She retorts, tired of her lover's self depreciation for today.

He chuckles and drops a light peck on her nose, that makes her scrunch it up. "Maybe you make me good."

 


End file.
